You Shattered Me
by SexySourAlpha
Summary: Derek comes back to Beacon Hills after leaving for two years, realizing he should have never left. He expects Stiles to still be waiting for him. But lots of things have changed that Derek isn't willing to accept.
1. Chapter 1

"Derek you can't just…you can't just come back and try to be apart of my life!" Stiles turned away and began to walk back into the house pushing the door shut behind him. Derek put his foot in the door and stepped in the Stilinski house after him.

"Stiles I-"

"You WHAT?! Derek?" Stiles was yelling so loud his voice echoed off of the walls in the moderately sized living room. Derek knitted his brows together and stepped back. He'd never seen Stiles so mad before, so angry.

"You really fucking think, that after all this time you can just show up and I'll be here waiting for you!? Well guess what Derek I-"

Directed interrupted, "Stiles if you would just fucking listen!"

Stiles stepped towards Derek and looked him in the face, his eyes glassy with oncoming tears. "Oh, so…so _now_ you're ready to speak? It took two years for you to actually WANT to talk Derek? For you to decide you want me as badly as I want-wanted you?"

Derek licked his lips and looked away. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He had left Beacon Hills and went back to New York. He wasn't good for Beacon Hills. Not good for Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica…_shit_ _even Jackson_. But most of all he wasn't good for Stiles. Stiles was too young, he didn't know what he wanted. Sure he said he wanted Derek; he'd even said he loved Derek. He wasn't speaking with his brain; he was a hormonal teenager saying whatever he needed to say, to keep what he felt like he needed.

But Derek needed Stiles. The two years he stayed in New York were torture. He couldn't sleep, he was never hungry. He was even more moody than he knew he was. Lashing out and any and everyone around him. He left Stiles' to make things better but only made things worse for himself. So he came back, he knew Stiles would be waiting for him.

"Derek, I don't want to talk. I cried and I begged you to talk to me…_to stay with me_. And you made a choice to move on. Told me I had to move on because you didn't love me. So…" he looked down and his tears fell "I moved on like you told me Derek".

"In two years Stiles? See…" he turned and began walking towards the front door "I knew I wasn't what you needed…I was fucking right.."

Stiles wiped his red puffy eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

"What Derek? You told me to move on from you. You said…you said , that you didn't love me!" that we'd _never_ be together." His body shook with those last words.

"Yeah. And I guess I was right…" Derek opened the front door and was going to leave before Stiles said something that burned him up inside. That made him slam the door and stomp back over to stand in front of the younger man.

"You- you fucking bastard…I- I waited a whole year for you to comeback." Stiles fist balled up at his side and he looked away. "You fucked me. And left me. When you didn't comeback I…I gave up…on everything"

"You did what?" Derek said eyes glowing red. _Stiles wouldn't_.

"I was broken Derek…you shattered me…into a thousand pieces" Stiles tried to turn away and Derek grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. "What did you do Stiles?"

Stiles rubbed his wrist and shook his head. "Just go Derek…fucking go".

Derek's eyes zeroed in on his wrist, he grabbed Stiles' arm and lifted the sleeve of his shirt up. Stiles' had a wide lengthy scar going across his wrist. It was completely healed and wasn't pigmented. But the skin was risen and would always be that way. Ruined.

Stiles snatched his arm away and frowned at Derek. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Stiles, what the hell did you do!" Derek shouted pointing to Stiles wrist.

A different voice broke through the bubble Stiles and Derek had created around themselves.

"What's going on here?"; a tall, short haired, blonde young man who looked to be around the same age as Stiles was standing in the middle of the foyer holding two brown grocery bags to his chest. His muscles were bulging slightly at his shirt from holding the bags. His green eyes narrowed back and forth between Derek and Stiles.

"Nothing, he was just leaving" Stiles, said sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Goodbye Derek."

Derek wiped his face in frustration and folded his arms. "Is this him Stiles? What you've moved on to?" he said nodding his head towards the young man who was still standing in the foyer.

A slight draft blew by and Derek growled. He had smelled a new scent on Stiles but ignored it seeing as though he'd been gone for two years. But when he smelt the same scent, but slightly stronger, coming from the young man, his wolf felt a challenge.

"Derek don't" Stiles whispered looking up from under his wet lashes at the grimacing werewolf.

"Who the fuck are you?" Derek asked the young man who was now placing the bags down on the small table in the corner.

"Whoa, ok. I'm Gabe. And who the fuck are you?" Gabe retorted folding his arms

"Gabe just…Gabe could you go upstairs for awhile?" Stiles almost whispered, solemnly smiling in his direction.

"No. Who's this guy and why are you crying? Did he hurt you?" Gabe walked over to Stiles and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his back into his chest. Derek's eyes followed every movement. "Are you ok?" he mumbled in Stiles ear.

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and snatched him out of Gabe's embrace. Gabe stumbled back in shock and Stiles had had enough snatching his arm away again.

"I'm not yours anymore! Don't you fucking see? I've moved on! You wanted me to and I did it. You can't come back and decide when _you_ want things to change. You had me and you let me go. Please leave!" Stiles was breathing heavily and Derek could hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

"You really want me to go?" He exhaled looking in Stiles' furious eyes. He was no longer holding back his tears; they were streaming down his face as he nodded at Derek.

"Please go"

Derek looked at Gabe who was back to holding _his_ Stiles and kissing the back of _his_ head and glared at him; Gabe returned his glare and held _his_ Stiles closer.

"You're still mine" he whispered before turning and walking out the door.


	2. Angel

It had been a couple hours since Derek showed up on Stiles' doorstep. Stiles had cleaned himself up and was now cooking dinner with Gabe. His dad had another "wild day at work" and went straight to bed when he came home. But not before shouting "Spaghetti" when Stiles' asked what he should make.

Gabe always helped him in the kitchen, he could slice dice and spice like no other.

"Stiles could you pass me the Prego?" Gabe asked not looking away from the steaming noodles.

"Mhm" Stiles mumbled his mouth full of an ice cream sandwich he had snuck. Gabe hated when he ate junk food before dinner. But come on. It wasn't like he wasn't going to eat the spaghetti. Gabe brought his eyes to Stiles and frowned but it slowly slipped and faded into a white smile.

"Stiles…come onnn, the foods almost done"

Stiles nodded and took another bite before throwing the sandwich into the freezer .

"It's gone. It's gone" he said mouth full and hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Gabe brought his bright green eyes down to Stiles mouth and snorted "You missed a spot".

Stiles began to bring his hand up to wipe his mouth but Gabe stepped forward pulling his hand down, trapping Stiles between him and the counter. Licking the bit of ice cream off of Stiles' upper lip and sneaking a kiss. Stiles' cheeks flushed pink and he looked away. Gabe frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing…" He went to move but Gabe kept him trapped between his body and the counter.

"Stiles…it's not nothing. We still haven't talked about it" he said, green eyes staring deep into Stiles' honey brown.

Stiles gaped rapidly before shutting his mouth and scratching his head, his longer hair feeling soft and comforting under his fingertips.

"Talk about what? We have nothing to talk about. Yup. Nothing" he tried to close his eyes to avoid Gabe's kicked panda eyes.

"Stiles. Who was that guy? I gave you time alone and now it's time that we talk about it." Gabe said, sounding anxious.

"Gabe, I…don't worry about it ok, just…could you move?" he asked at last opening his eyes, staring up into the taller mans soft gaze.

"Stiles I'm not moving until you tell me who he was. Is…was that _Derek_?" Stiles felt a shiver go down his spine. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"Gabe, please not now…"

Gabe exhaled through his nose and moved off of Stiles, pulling his 'Kiss Me I Cook' apron off and walking out the kitchen. Stiles' eyes narrowed as he noticed Gabe was heading for the front door. He rushed up to stand in front of the door before Gabe could reach it.

"And where do you think you're going? Just because-fuck-…just because I'm not in the mood to discuss things right now?"

"Stiles you have _never_ 'been in the mood' to discuss things about _him_" Gabe spat out the last word like a bad taste in his mouth.

"Even after we got together, you still never told me about your past relationship, everyone seems to know about it but me. _The person who's dating you_." he flailed his arms slightly. Stiles was beginning to rub off on him.

"Gabe it's a long story" Stiles sighed feeling the tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He _really_ didn't want to cry again. Not wanting to almost seemed to make it worse.

"I'm willing to listen" Gabe said holding up Stiles'chin to look in his eyes "I _want_ to listen"

Stiles bit his lip and pulled his head away. He could feel his adams apple getting thicker in his throat and his stomach churning. His heartbeat was picking up speed and his skin was itching with the forewarning of oncoming sweat.

"Gabe-fuck-...he hurt me ok_?Really bad_, he _broke_ me. And-" his voice cracked and he looked down. He _really really_ didn't want to cry again, but his body was betraying him. He rubbed his foot around in the imaginary dirt below him.

"And what?" Gabe asked, he _really actually cared_. Stiles felt his breath shortening; he didn't want to lose anyone else. Stiles looked up, his eyes red and puffy again.

"And I didn't want to talk about it with you. Because…even though he hurt me…_destroyed_ me, I _still_ love him" he moved from in front of the door and started walking towards the kitchen, stopping in the hallway to wipe at his eyes.

"I'll understand your decision to leave me if you want. You deserve better. You're an amazing guy…and fuck, you're almost perfect. And you're exactly what I need-" Stiles paused.

"But I'm not what you want…" Gabe finished for him. Stiles felt hands wrapping around his waist and supple lips against his neck. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He shook his head and slowly pulled Gabe's hands off of him.

"You don't have to stay. _You shouldn't stay_" Stiles said calmly turning to face Gabe. _God he's so perfect…_Stiles thought to himself.

"I _want_ to stay Stiles" Gabe grabbed his shoulders and nuzzled the top of his head. "I don't care if you don't want me, you need me. And hopefully after some time _you'll want me too_. Stiles…I'm in love with you". Gabe pulled him in closer. Stiles felt a single tear slide down his cheek. But it wasn't for him.

No matter what Gabe did it would never be good enough, Stiles knew he would _never_ love him. _Could never love him._He'd never stand a chance. He'd end up just like Stiles. Broken. Bruised…and shattered.

_Broken. Bruised…and shattered_.


	3. Do You Trust Me?

Stiles wakes up to a familiar knocking on his window. He smiles to himself, closes his laptop and goes to let Derek in. It's pretty late, around two in the morning; but it's Saturday so he's up late surfing the web. He was talking to Scott on Skype, well, until Scott decided to go creep on Allison. He opened the window and turned to go back to his bed.

A hand grabbed his arm and spun him around; a rough hard kiss assaulting his lips. His brows almost made to crash together with how fast they knitted. He finally realized what was happening and he pushed back into the kiss. He felt a tongue, _Derek's tongue_, lick across his lips demanding entrance and he opened his mouth. He sucked and kissed into Derek's warm mouth. Not knowing what to do with his hands he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek ended the kiss with a slight lick and tug on his bottom lip.

Stiles unhinged his arms and stepped back, he rubbed his lips softly with the pads of his fingers. They were puffy and sensitive. He licked his bottom lip and looked quizzically at Derek.

"What was that for? What's the occasion? Like, I know I'm like…_irresistible_ and everything but, that was totally out of character. Not that I'm complaining because god it was incredible" he flailed his arms around and fell backwards on his bed. He sat back up after he noticed Derek hadn't said anything since he came in.

"Derek?" Derek was looking out the window into the woods facing towards Stiles' house. Just standing there like a statue. Stiles got up and rubbed Derek's back. "You ok?"

Derek turned around and cupped Stiles' face in his hands, staring into his eyes. They stayed like that for a while. Staring into each others eyes. Stiles looking worried and Derek his typical indecipherable expression. A moment later Derek was kissing him again, but this time it was soft, sweet. He was lightly kissing Stiles on each of his facial beauty marks, his chin, then back to his lips; all while taking steps forward, Stiles cooperatively stepping backwards until they fell into his bed.

Any other moment Stiles' mind would be going a mile a minute. He and Derek had made out before, but never like this. This meant something, this was more than one of their typical exchange of kisses. He exhaled shakily when he felt Derek's hand slide into the back of his jeans and squeeze his ass. Almost as if he was on auto-pilot he undid his pants and pulled them off. During that Derek must have found time to remove all his clothes, but Stiles never felt his lips leave.

Derek was now kissing down his jaw trailing down to his neck and licked his collar bones. He slid his hands into Derek's hair pulling his head back up and kissed him until Derek slipped back down kissing down his sternum to his navel. He let out a slight moan and turned his head away. He and Derek had never gone this far before.

"Derek…I…I don't"

"Shhhh…"

"Derek. I don't know if"

Derek looked up from were he was tracing over the slight definition on Stiles' abdomen and reached up to turn Stiles' head to his gaze. "Do you trust me Stiles?" it was almost a whisper. Stiles nodded and felt the tears in his eyes. _Why am I crying?_ "I trust you Derek".

Derek nodded and reached up to pull Stiles' briefs down off his hips. Stiles' exhaled and shivered again. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable. He could feel Derek's eyes examining every inch of his imperfect body. He had too many moles, he was so pale, too skinny, he wasn't built like any of the other guys on the team. He looked up to stare at the ceiling.

"You're perfect"

Stiles looked back down to see Derek looking towards him.

"No I'm not Derek…don't-"

Derek came up and placed another heavy kiss on Stiles lips before he could finish his sentence. He grabbed Stiles' thigh softly, as if not to break him, lifting it slowly. Stiles didn't even feel his leg being lifted, completely enamored with the kiss between him and Derek. The trance was broken when he felt a warm moist feeling on his entrance.

"I bought my own lube" Derek whispered in-between the kiss. Stiles just nodded and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist.

He broke away from the kiss and grabbed at Derek's shoulder when the first finger slipped inside him. He breathing hitched slightly. He and Derek stayed that way for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"More…I can handle more"

The moonlight outside illuminated Derek's face and made every angle that much more beautiful. Derek lifted a brow, Stiles heart fluttered.

"You sure?"

"Derek, I _want_ to do this…give me more."

Derek's eyes seemed to avert and sweep over the room but it was only for a second. Stiles' breathed out again when he felt two more fingers slowly penetrating his hole. When they were finally in Derek moved them around until Stiles adjusted.

"Derek, I'm ready." Stiles said looking up from under his lashes. They both looked like ivory statues with the white of the moon shining down on them.

Derek nodded and pulled his fingers out. Stiles bit his lip and smirked. Derek was moving so slowly and carefully as if Stiles was a broken vase that he had broken and taped back together. "I'm not gonna break you big dummy" he said running his fingers through Derek's thick black hair. Derek seemed to tense up slightly but it happened in a flash and Stiles missed it. He nodded and lined himself up with Stiles' entrance and slowly pushed in.

Stiles' almost forgot to breathe before he heard Derek tell him to. He inhaled and adjusted to the fullness inside of him. He felt himself flush from the chest up and looked away from Derek who was staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Derek…it's so big…" he bit his bottom. _Come on Stiles' now's not the time to be modest!_

"Stiles…you're so beautiful like this" Derek rocked forward and Stiles' breathing hiccupped. Derek picked up a steady rhythm and started thrusting into Stiles who was now panting.

"Fuck…ah- Derek…I-don't stop…yeah…fuck right there" _Yeah there we go buddy_

Derek leaned over and began snapping his hips into Stiles at a much faster pace. Pulling a bunch of profanities and loud moans from the boy.

Stiles' dad was out working on another case of an "animal" attack and the entire precinct was working extra late tonight, so the moans were ok. The dirty talk was another story.

"Fuck Derek! Keep fucking me like that-ah- keep- fuck…_I fucking love you_" Stiles grunted, pushing back in sync with Derek's thrust. Derek's rhythm stuttered but he regained it in an instant.

"Fuck Stiles, I'm about to come" he went to pull out but Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek keeping him close.

"Come in me…I want you to do it in me" Stiles moaned. He was jerking himself off and by the looks of it he was pretty close to reaching his climax as well.

"Stiles I…" he stopped and just went back to thrusting into Stiles' but these thrust were harder than all the other ones forcing grunts out of him.

"I'm coming! I'm fucking coming Der-fuck!" Stiles came all over himself and Derek. His muscles clenching around Derek forced the orgasm out of him as well and he shot a large load deep into Stiles.

Derek fell back into the pillows on the bed and Stiles got up to wipe himself off. When Stiles returned he climbed into bed and placed his head on Derek's chest, trailing his fingers around the deep carves of Derek's chest and abs. "I love you" he said turning to look up at Derek. He was practically grinning from ear to ear. Derek's frown wiped it off his face.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"You need to stop saying that"

Stiles brows knitted together. "What?"

"Stop saying you love me. You don't"

Stiles was frowning now, he sat up and looked at Derek for a long time before speaking.

"Derek, you know I love you, shit. _Everyone knows_ that I love you. What do you mean I don't?"

"I knew this was a mistake, I should've just left"

Stiles got up off the bed completely this time and slipped back into his briefs. He wasn't feeling so comfortable anymore. Something was extremely off. _What did Derek mean 'he should've left?'_

"Derek what are you talking about?" he was walking around to the other side of the bed watching Derek get dressed. "Where are you going?" Derek ignored him and was focusing on buttoning his pants. Stiles grabbed his hands and held them.

"Derek! Talk to me…please" he gazed into Derek's eyes but he turned his head away.

"I'm going back to New York"

Stiles cocked his head, "Ok, you've gone before no big-"

"And I'm not coming back" he interrupted looking back at Stiles.

Stiles felt his heart drop, "Is it something I did? Derek is it something I said?"

Derek softly pulled Stiles' hand off of him and reached for his shirt. He kept his eyes from the younger boys gaze. Stiles reached out to turn his head back and Derek grabbed his wrist.

"Don't…don't touch me please Stiles"

"What the fuck do you mean don't touch you? Newsflash, we just made love you idiot. That requires A LOT of touching."

Derek let him go and mumbled something after slipping his shirt on over his head.

"What?" Stiles asked missing what the stubborn werewolf had said. Derek looked down at him and breathed heavily through his nose.

"I said we fucked. I fucked you, you loved it and that was it. We didn't-we didn't make love" He bent down and started putting his boots on, still never looking at Stiles.

Stiles blinked and played what he just heard over and over again in his head.

"Derek…what?" his voice was beginning to crack.

"Stiles!" he said his name as if he was speaking to an intolerable kindergartener. "I'm leaving. I came to say goodbye. But it was a mistake. I had fun with you and your friends but I'm leaving"

Stiles bit his bottom lip and rubbed his short hair frantically. Then suddenly the worry had turned to anger.

"_Fun_? You had fun with me Derek? _That's_ what you're calling this? You're fucking lying. You love me just as much as I love you!" he was shouting now.

"I don't love you Stiles"

"Don't say that! Don't you fucking say that Derek! You don't get to come here and do this to me. Why are you doing this to me?" he looked down at his trembling hands

Stiles didn't know tears were flowing from his eyes until he was catching them in his palms. He looked up at Derek who was now definitely looking at him.

"Stiles, everything we've done…it's been a mistake. Me ever coming back here was a mistake. I'm not needed here. So I'm leaving." He looked away again

Stiles fell to his knees and sputtered, it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Derek I…I need you, please don't, don't go please don't go." He begged.

"Stiles' you're a child you don't know what you want"

"Now I'm a child? Was I a child a few minutes ago" Stiles said weakly pointing at the bed behind him. Derek was quiet for a moment.

"That shouldn't have happened" Derek said coldly

"But it did. And it meant something Derek…that was love Derek. _You love me_ and _I love you._ You deserve to be loved. Whatever you need I can fix it_. I'm Stiles I fix things_. Please don't leave me."

Derek walked over and picked him up off the floor; he wiped Stiles' burning cheeks that were saturated with tears. Stiles grabbed his shirt and bunched it up in his hands. "Don't leave me, Derek I'll do anything. I'll…I'll go with you!" he said looking up into Derek's hazel eyes. "I know you can feel it. I'm not lying. Derek, I'll go with you! I'll leave this fucking place!"

Derek knew he wasn't lying. But he couldn't do that. Take Stiles away from his home, his father? He had friends, school. Beacon Hills was Stiles' home. He was wanted here.

"Stiles, you're gonna have to move on. We can never be together, move on from me." he unhinged Stiles fingers from his shirt and walked over to the window. Stiles was a wreck. He couldn't see past his burning tears and his heart was thumping in his ears.

"Derek, if you fucking leave, I swear if you fucking leave. I'll…"

"Bye Stiles" Derek opened the window and climbed out. Stiles shot from the bed and rushed over the window and saw nothing. No Derek, no camaro. Nothing. Just the woods and the faint glow of the sun coming up.

Stiles couldn't breathe; it was as if his heart had stopped. He braced himself on the windowsill and tried to catch his breath. Derek's gone. _He left me. He never loved me. He used me._ "I'm so fucking stupid!" he shouted and kicked his desk over knocking all of its materials to the floor.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" he picked his laptop off the floor and threw it into the wall, smashing it into large pieces. He ripped the sheets off his bed and threw them out the window. "I'm nothing to him! Nothing to anyone!" he pushed his book shelf over, it crashing loudly to the floor. Books scattered everywhere.

He picked up his Lycanthropy book and opened it, randomly tearing pages out the book. "Fuck! I'm fucking done. I'm fucking done! I can't do this anymore!" he walked around the room tearing pictures and posters of the wall. He stopped at the picture of his mom. His stomach tightened and he vomited on the floor.

Stiles in his frenzy didn't hear his front door open and the sound of someone running up the steps. Sheriff Stilinski burst through Stiles' door gun in hand looking around the room only to see his son violently vomiting. He put his gun back in its holster and slowly approached his son.

"Stiles"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Stiles said looking up, eyes red and bulging with anger and misery, his entire body was shaking and he was tracking blood around the room. He had cut his foot on something on the floor. Sheriff Stilinski had never seen his son like this, he had no idea what to do. He especially didn't know what to do when Stiles charged past him, across the hall and into the bathroom. He chased after him and reached for the knob. The door was locked.

"Stiles! Stiles. SON let me in!"

He got no response. Instead this was a shattering sound of glass, then silence.

He stood back and prepared to run the door down until a raw scream filled the silence of the early morning.


	4. Maybe I Wished Our Love Apart

Derek was digging through his suitcase looking for his toothpaste, quickly losing his patience. He was pretty sure he packed a tube before he left. He gave up on looking for it and slammed the suitcase shut. _The hotels toothpaste will just have to do._ Derek ran a long strip of the bland toothpaste over the hard bristles of the toothbrush and Derek began brushing his teeth.

This was kind of a ritual for him. He went on autopilot as he brushed his teeth. This was a time to think things over, he never really had any time to himself to just sit back and ponder over things happening in his life. His mind b-lined straight for Stiles.

_I didn't think Stiles would take me leaving so bad. He has family, and friends. I thought I was doing the right thing. He really fucking hates me. I was only looking out for him. If I-if we would've gotten too serious it would've ended badly. Well, guess that still happened._

Derek's fangs slid out and he began to brush the base of them. _Who was that fucking joke with him? Touching all over him. Stiles is MINE. Only I can touch him like that. I need to get him back. I love Stiles. He's mine. Not his._Derek could feel his eyes change and decided it was time to cool down a bit.

Food was on his mind. He hadn't eaten since he arrived to Beacon Hills. And he certainly wasn't paying for the hotel food when he could just make whatever he wanted. Call him cheap. He showered and got dressed, swiped his keys off the small counter in the rooms mini kitchen and headed to the parking garage.

The hotel was just outside of Beacon Hills, so he decided to go to one of the local grocery stores. He knew he was only going into town in hopes of seeing Stiles, but he tried to tell himself that it was for the groceries too. When he arrived at the grocery store, the one closest to Stiles house, he noticed only a few cars were in the parking lot. But it wasn't much of a surprise; Derek woke up pretty early and most of the human population planned on staying in bed on Sundays. Luckily for Derek, he isn't human.

When he gets inside he goes directly to the meat aisle. He surveys the many different available meats until he decides on getting beef. He'd just make himself some cheeseburgers from scratch. He dumped the meat in his basket and headed for the aisle with bread. He froze when he smelt a familiar scent. _Him._Derek dropped his basket and walked two aisles over.

He approached Gabe who was standing with two boxes of popcorn in his hands looking at both of them with a confused ogle.

Derek stood next to him and brought his eyes to the boxes, "Stiles hates anything that isn't one hundred percent" he said smugly

Gabe shook his head and snorted putting both boxes back on the shelf.

"And exactly how would you know that?" he asked sarcastically

"Well, you know, I do know him better than you do" Derek said turning his head to look at Gabe, who was already glaring at him.

"Lets skip the bullshit _Derek_, why are you here?" Gabe folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"You know why I'm here" Derek said looking over Gabe's body quickly. He was slightly taller than Derek. His body was nice and toned, he clearly worked out. A strong, healthy man. But Derek could still rip him like a piece of paper.

Gabe jutted his head out and knitted his brows, "If it's about Stiles you can forget about it, he's with me. Someone who _actually_ cares about him"

Derek could hear the boys' heartbeat kicking up a bit.

"He doesn't love you", Derek's face was expressionless as he said it.

Gabe looked away quickly and then back.

"Yes he does". Derek could hear the uncertainty.

"Look, how about you just leave, I'm sure you're a nice guy and everything but I'm back now-"

"Dude, don't fucking talk to me like I'm a child. I've had to put Stiles back together after the mess you made of him. So don't come back here and expect everything to go back to how you left it."

Derek looked away. When he heard Gabe preparing to leave he asked quietly, "What did Stiles do? …To himself I mean." He looked up.

Gabe grabbed the extra butter box of popcorn and dropped it in his cart with the other things he had filled it up with. Jumbo marshmallows, pistachio ice cream, seven different types of chips, blueberry muffins…a bag of smoky flavored curly fries. Gabe looked at Derek and cocked his head as he started pushing the cart. "You ask him, you caused it". And with that he turned to the next aisle.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He wanted to do nothing more than throw the younger man through every shelf in the store and force the answer out of him. But he couldn't hurt Gabe. As badly as his wolf wanted to tear him to shreds, he couldn't. He'd never get Stiles back that way.

_How am I going to get close to Stiles with Gabe always around?_ He saw Gabe pass by the aisle again swiftly and grinned to himself. If he wanted a chance to speak to Stiles he'd have to move fast.

Stiles was in the basement of the house laying out the movies and placing the snuggies down neatly in front of the big leather couches facing the wide projection screen. He and his dad had decided to turn the basement into a mini theatre since they really weren't using it for anything. There were just a few dusty rugs sitting down there and a few boxes with old books before they pimped it out and renovated it. They had fun painting the wall, it took weeks to fully get the matte black paint out their skin. They hired a local carpenter to do the flooring. Luckily the ceiling already had in ceiling lights. It was pretty decked out.

He stood back and looked over everything. Giant bowls for the popcorn and marshmallows, plates for the curly fires. He had the snuggies laid out. He had spread out a wide selection of movies. All action and thrillers. He couldn't wait to watch the newest Bourne movie…again. No matter what Gabe said it was still awesome even though Matt Damon wasn't in it. _Where is Gabriel?_

Almost as if to answer his question he heard the basement door open, he went and plopped into his seat.

"About time! I was beginning to think you were still mad at me for forgetting to get 'The Lion King'" he said

"He likes 'The Lion King'?"

Stiles practically jumped out the chair and knocked over all the movies he had layed out.

"Derek what the fuck are you-how did you get in?" he half yelled then covered his mouth remembering his dad was upstairs sleeping. He deserved all the rest he wanted after catching the crook who was breaking into people homes and stealing their jewelry.

Derek came up close to him and he took a step back. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you" Derek said stepping another step closer causing Stiles to take another step back.

Stiles clenched his hands into fist. "Well you've seen me…now go" he lifted his head to seem more confident.

"Stiles you don't mean that" Derek took another step forward. Stiles shivered, Dereks eyes seemed to be looking into his soul. Seeing everything Stiles was trying to hide. How scared he was, how much we wanted this to stop, he much he didn't want it to. He took another step back his backing hitting the wall. "Derek….just…don't"

Derek crowded Stiles putting his hand on the wall beside his head and bent in close, "Stiles…I'm sorry"

"Derek…I'm…no" he tired to push Derek's chest to move him away but the werewolf didn't budge. Derek ran his other hand across Stiles' face as he looked fiercely into his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did. I was wrong", he leaned in closer.

Stiles knew Derek could hear his heartbeat beating heavily. Not swiftly, but slowly and hard pumps. He jerked his face away from Derek's touch.

"Derek don't, don't touch me. You lost that right. I gave you my body and you destroyed it. I trusted you."

"Stiles I told you I didn't know…fuck Stiles…I didn't mean to hurt you!" his eyes flashed red. "I left to save you, to help you and everyone else!"

Stiles frowned and stepped directly into Derek looking him eye to eye. "Derek you left for _you,_you were scared of the love I had for you. Don't make this seem like it's my fault", he scrubbed his face with his hands, "This is _your_ fault!" he could feel his body shaking with anger. He felt a strong hand grab his wrist and lift it up.

"No Stiles! YOU did _this_" Derek pulled Stiles' sleeve down and shook his arm. Stiles looked away. "Get off me" he whispered.

"No. You can blame me for a lot of shit. Ok, fine. I broke your heart. I'll accept and own up to that. But you, you did this-fuck- Stiles you're not even the type to do this. Do you know this breaks my heart?"

"Get the fuck off me Derek" Stiles said his voice trembling. He felt his throat swelling up.

"Why Stiles? Why did you do this?

"Please let go"

"Tell me why Stiles!" Derek said grabbing Stiles face to turn it to face his. Stiles broke.

'Because I wasn't myself! I had to fucking let the pain out Derek! I had to get that fucking burning feeling out of me. Have you ever felt lost inside of yourself? Have you ever fucking watched yourself crumble from the inside? Seeing yourself on the outside? I was drowning. It was TOO FUCKING MUCH FOR ME DEREK" he snatched his wrist away.

Derek backed away like flame just ignited in front of his face. Stiles was different. He didn't hide his feelings with humor, or silence anymore. When he felt it he gave it to you full force. Derek shook his head.

"Stiles…that's not my fault. I…I didn't make you do that. You did that."

Stiles rubbed his wrist before speaking, quietly this time.

"I gave you my body; I've never shared myself like that with anyone. I trusted you. You asked me if I fucking trusted you, and I did. I gave you my body and you used me, and didn't think twice. You took a piece of me with you when you left Derek Hale!" Stiles was crying hysterically again. Derek looked like a lonely sick kitten, almost as if seeing Stiles like this was worse than injecting wolfsbane into his blood stream.

"Stiles I never meant to hurt you. I love you"

"No! No! I hate you! You don't give a fuck about m-" Derek lunged forward and frantically grabbed Stiles pulling him in and kissing him. Stiles was fighting, punching Derek's chest and kicking his legs but Derek kept kissing him, holding him tight and close.

Suddenly he stopped fighting, his body falling into Derek's embrace. He grabbed at the back of Derek's head and pulled him in closer, kissing back into Derek's lips with force, _hope_, _love_, _pain_.

The burn of Derek's stubble rubbing against his face awoken something in him. The smell of Derek's leather jacket, the feel of his hands gripping his waist. He gripped tighter when he felt his own tears slicking Derek's face. Something deep inside him ignited, he shivered and moaned into the bruising kiss.

They kept kissing until they had to break apart for air. Stiles let out a shivery breath as he dropped his head onto Derek's shoulder.

"I fucking hate you" he whispered, "I hate you".


	5. Your Love Wasnt Enough

After the kiss Derek and Stiles stood together in silence, until Stiles shook his head and slipped from under the werewolf. Derek went to reach for his arm but he moved out the way looking away. Stiles wiped his eyes and lifted his hands in the air.

"Derek, we're not going to do this, I'm not going to do this." He sniffled,

Derek shook his head and reached out running his thumb lightly across Stiles' bottom lip. Stiles stepped back and frowned. This wasn't right. He was with Gabe, someone who he knew would never hurt him, Gabe loved him. He wouldn't be able to return the feeling. But just maybe…he could try.

"You have to go-…"

"Stiles don't act like this isn't right. You're lyi-…"

Stiles sighed heavily. "When I tried to let you know it _was_ right you-"

"I wasn't ready for that Stiles! You can't blame me for not being ready, I was scared. I was terrified. The only people who loved me were my family, and I lost them. Then it was just me and Laura…" Derek paused. "I only ever loved them and her…and then they were all gone."

Stiles folded his arms and licked his lips. He and Derek had gone through this before. He would tell Derek how much he loved him, Derek would bring all his walls up and they wouldn't get anywhere. He couldn't help but to think this time it was him. But things couldn't just change. He didn't love Gabe, but some feelings were there right? He wasn't with Gabe for just any reason.

"Derek, my love should've been enough" Stiles said coldly. Derek's jaws clenched before he spoke

"Well it wasn't Stiles! I don't think you're understanding that your love was _hurting_ me, every time you looked at me it felt wrong, all I could see was my family…burning in your eyes" Derek said pointing to himself. Stiles gaped and shook his head.

"Derek wha-…" The door to the basement slammed shut and they both turned around to the sight of Gabe. He was soaking wet, his orange shirt sticking to his body showing off his toned and muscles. His usually soft, short, tousled blonde hair was drenched and flat. His hands were balled into fist at his side and he was breathing heavily.

"You fucking slashed my tires!" He shouted in Derek's direction. Derek looked over to Stiles and shrugged his shoulders. Gabe walked quick and powerfully towards Derek, grabbed his jacket collar and shoved him up against the hard wall of the basement.

"You slashed my tires so you could come here after I told you to stay away?!" he pulled his hand back and was obviously about to try and smash Derek's face in before Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He pushed Stiles away from him and looked between him and Derek.

"Your lips are red, and…fuck. You didn't." he said sadly. Stiles didn't have time to say anything between the time Gabe turned and punched Derek in the jaw. Derek stumbled back and rubbed at his jaw. Gabe wrenched his hand back and shook it.

"What the fuck! What do you have like metal plates in your face? Shit!" Stiles jumped in between the werewolf and the naive man before Derek could get his hands on him. Gabe grabbed Stiles and turned them away from Derek. "You fucking kissed him didn't you?"

Stiles exhaled and shook his head "I…we-"

Gabe shook his head, getting water on Stiles' face as he interrupted.

"Stiles I'm not mad at you, just fucking disappointed." Stiles brows knitted together. How could Gabe not be mad at him? He was the one who did wrong. He kissed Derek back. They both looked over to Derek when they heard him clear his throat.

Gabe stood up straight and cracked his knuckles, "Dude it hurts but I'll gladly snuff you again if you don't leave".

Derek raised his brows and looked over to Stiles almost as if to say 'I'm gonna bite his face off if you don't get him away from me'. Stiles took the hint and grabbed Gabe pulling him to his side. Derek nodded and turned away before stopping in his tracks.

Sheriff Stilinski was standing at the bottom of the steps looking at all of them with a grim look on his face. Stiles heart almost came up his throat and out his mouth. A month after Derek left he had told his dad everything. Everything. About the werewolves. Derek and his relationship. Everything. His dad swore he'd never go back to work and that he would home school him if he didn't tell him what drove him to his attempted suicide. So Stiles gave in.

He didn't think his father would believe him when he told him about the werewolves but he did. Deep down somewhere inside he knew he would. Everything he told his father solidified when he made Scott come over and change in front of him. This also made Scott come out to his mom. Well…about him being a werewolf. It took their parents awhile to adjust but they did.

Sheriff Stilinski stepped off the bottom of the steps and gestured from Gabe to the steps.

"Go"

"But John, sir, I-"

"Gabriel go upstairs!" he yelled. Gabriel glowered at Derek before sulking up the steps and closing the door behind him. Stiles lips moved to explain but his father gave him a deadly glare signaling for him to keep his mouth shut. Stiles dropped his head and fiddled with his hands. Derek closed his eyes and exhaled

"Mr. Stilins-"

"Derek I swear if you say another word I'll shoot a hole through your body" the sheriff promised. Derek shut his mouth but kept his eyes on the sheriff.

"You know, I've been playing over and over again what I would say to you if I ever saw you again. And it never got further than me filling you with bullets." He kept a deadly leer on Derek.

"Do…do you know what you did to my son? I'm not even going to discuss how you raped him" Stiles head sprung up, "Dad!"

"STILES! Quiet!."

Stiles couldn't. "He didn't rape me! That's not what happened!"

"Stiles you were underage and the consensual age in Beacon Hills is seventeen. You were sixteen"

"Dad!"

Derek turned to Stiles and shook his head. The Sheriff continued.

"You took advantage of my son and made him do unspea-"

"I didn't _make_ him do anything." Derek said firmly. The sheriff walked until he was only inches from Derek.

"Oh?"

"Dad this is enough." Stiles chimed in. he sheriff analyzed Derek's face before stepping back.

"You ever step foot in this house again and I'll fill your chest up with wolfbane laced bullets." Derek looked quickly at Stiles then back to the sheriff. The sheriff speaking about wolfsbane clearly was a shock to him. "You're not to see Stiles _ever_ again. That boy upstairs would never do the things you did, and he loves Stiles. And Stiles loves him." Stiles averted his eyes to the floor and tensed.

"Now get out of my house". Derek looked at Stiles who wouldn't look his way then to the sheriff before nodding, walking up the steps and leaving.

No one said anything until the sound of Derek's car driving away could be heard.

Stiles started first.

"He didn't rape me", the sheriff scoffed

"Why are you defending him? Do you not remember the weeks of therapy and nightmares? How you would wake up screaming? Leaving in the middle of the night and going to the Hale house? Hoping he'd be there?" His dad was enunciating every word he said as if Stiles would miss them if he didn't.

"Dad I remember" Stiles whispered

"THEN . .HIM?" the Sheriff shouted jabbing Stiles in the chest.

" ._LOVE_.HIM. DAD" Stiles returned that jabs, the sheriff stumbled back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't understand…this is…I shouldn't have to say this to you", He sighed and looked at Stiles with a livid stare

"You will not see him. You will not call him. I will have my deputies checking to make sure you don't get within fifty feet of him". Stiles shook his head.

"You can't do that" he said softly

"Stiles honestly _what the hell is wrong_ with you? You have Gabriel upstairs who would probably put his life on the line for you I'm not-" he was interrupted be Stiles.

"Ok! You're right! Fine! I won't see him again. I don't even want to. How many fucking times do I have to tell the fucking world that I've moved on?!"

His father looked at him wide eyed, "Don't use that language with me, if you've moved on and you actually care about yourself you'll stay away from that bastard. Don't just say it. Prove it."

Sheriff Stilinski rubbed his face tiredly and walked back up the steps. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair tugging on it in frustration before turning and kicking the rest of the dvd's off of the foot rest he was using as a surface. He turned around his face red and a heavy frown brandishing his face. He thought it was has dad back to bash him more but it was Gabe. He sat on the floor leaning against one of the chairs bringing his head down to rest on his knees.

"I really don't feel like talking or seeing anyone"

"Then we don't have to talk. And don't look at me" he heard Gabriel say as if his request wasn't abnormal. He felt the couch shift a bit on his back and a warm damp presence next to him. He groaned as he leaned over and rested his head on Gabe's damp shoulder. After a few moments he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, for…you know"

He could feel Gabe's shoulder rise and fall with a heavy exhale of breath.

"I said its ok. Let's not even talk about it".

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes nuzzling his head to find comfort on the muscular shoulder. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Derek's face, the moonlight reflecting off of the hollows of his cheek bones, clouding over his iris's causing an illusion of silver eyes. _Do you trust me?_


End file.
